Weapons and Love
by saphire644
Summary: The Varia are chasing after and assasin, and for the first time, they seem unable to catch someone. One day, she asks to stay at the Varia base and Bel agrees. BelXOC Not my fault that most people don't like OC stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Weapons and Love**

**This is my first time writing romance, so i'll be happy to recieve your reviews. Now, I am done talking.^.^ Enjoy.**

* * *

Bel threw out his knives again, know ing that, the Varia would fail once again. The girl turned and looked at the knives, they flew straight back towards Bel. Yutaru Hamshi was her name. She had the ability to use weapons after seeing them and could control any weapon that was metal. The biggest problem...they couldn't catch her. Bel caught his knives and slowly walked back to the Varia base as she disapeared into the darkness of the night. He walked into the file room and checked her file again.

_Yutaru Homashi_

_15 year old assasin_

_Description:_

_Metalic silver hair, blue eyes, long bangs, shoulder length pixie cut_

_Ability:_

_Able to use weapons after seeing them, even if she doesn't know what it is. Controling metal weapons._

Suddenly, Bel heard a knock.

"Ushishishi, back so soon?" he muttered to himself. "You must have caught her then.

But when he opened the door he was in for a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So this is the second chapter. Sorry about my grammer in the last chapter, I know I made mistakes, I am terrible at grammer. I'll try to make sure there are less in this chapter. Thank you iceecream456 and Lady Syndra for your comments. I'll try to make this chapter as good as the last one. ^.^**

* * *

It wasn't the Varia with Yutaru Homashi in their hostage, it wasn't the Varia all torn up from trying to catch her, in fact...it wasn't the Varia AT ALL. It was none other than Yutaru herself standing at the door.

"What are YOU doing here?" Bel asked too shocked to laugh.

Yutaru peeked inside and looked around. "Can I come in? I'll explain..." she said timidly (completely out of character than a few hours ago)

"Uh...sure?" he said still in shock.

Yutaru looked around again and walked slowly in. Then she sat down on the sofa in the living room as Bel also sat down.

"So what was that you wanted to explain?" he asked(still shocked).

A torrent of words flew out of her mouth as the story poured out.

"Ushishishishi, so why don't you just tell everyone that it was started because an Italian military commander wanted to use your talent?"

"I can't!" she exclaimed. "I killed the Italian military, so that makes me an assasin!"

"Ushishishi, peasant, is the prince not an assasin?" (sarcasm)

" The prince?" she asked confused.

"Me." he replied

"Well there are other reasons..." she muttered, frowning.

"Mmm, well the prince has nothing to do with this." he replied.

"Why do you always talk in third person?" she asked.

"Ushishishi, the prince feels like it." he replied (obviously ^.^)

He got up and was about to leave when, Yutaru suddenly grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Can I stay for the night? she asked "Lately people have been attaking me when I am sleeping."

"The peasant wants to stay over?" he asked, slightly surprised about the fact that she grabbed his jacket.

"It's a secret, 'kay? So I guess I'll have to stay in your room."

Bel grumbled a "Fine" and went to set up a mattress.

She went into the washroom and peeked out her head.

"I'm going to change. You'd better not do anything." she said.

When she came out, she was wearing black pajamas with silver guns, daggers, and white vines decorating the fabric.

"Yeah I know, it's weird" she said, even though Bel wasn't surprised at all, because of her fetish for weapons.

"Peasant, just remember, leave before 7am or you will be discovered.

"Uh...okay." she answered.

Ushishishi, anyways, peasant, you sleep on that mattress on the floor. The prince sleeps on his bed."

He tossed her a few pillows and a blanket, turned on his side and fell sleep. Yutaru quietly shuffled across the mattress towards his bed. She gently brushed up his bangs and smiled. He looked so peaceful and serene, unlike when he was awake. She shuffled back across the mattress and lay down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So! How was this chapter! Please leave reviews! ^.^ Hope to see suggestions for the next chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**And we are now at chapter 3. Please leave suggestions for the next chapter! And just so you know not all OC stories are terrible. Try others. Some are really good.**

* * *

Yutaru awoke to a knife stuck in her arm as she, still groggy rubbed her eyes and sat up. She opened her eyes then stood up. Bel was staring at the clock. _7:01 am _It read.

"Peasant, hurry up and leave, the prince does not want to deal with an angry boss." he said quietly.

Yutaru quickly went into the washroom and found a bandaid. The she got dressed and jumped out of the open window. _How troublesome this peasant is..._ Bel thought to hinself as he watched her leave. He stashed the mattress in one of the many storage rooms he owned and went downstairs. Lussaria was cooking.

"Bel! What a surprise! You're up early." he said cheerfully.

"Ushishishi, the prince is hungry, make me strawberry waffles with whipped cream and strawberry syrup." He answered.

"Alright honey, but I have to finish making the steak and the other's meals." Lussaria said in his motherly mode. (He even had a pink apron on)

Bel walked back upstairs and got dressed. Then as he reached over to get one of his knives, he saw a note on the desk.

_Thank you, I'll be back tonight! Oh and I never got to ask your name. Can you tell me tonight? Don't stab me tomorrow morning again though... ^.^_

_~Yutaru_

"Oh, the peasant wants to stay over again, tonight?" he muttered to himself as he headed downstairs. Xanxus was sitting at the table calmly eating his steak and sausages (typical) while Lussaria cleaned up the last of the pots and pans. Bel sat down across from Xanxus and started eating his waffles. Soon, Squalo came, then Levi and last, Fran. As they all sat down, Lussaria took off his apron and the usual chaos began.

* * *

**How was that chapter? You guys really have to start giving me suggestions. TAT I am running out of ideas. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you all the people that left reviews, I know I haven't updated recently. I had a lot of homework... Anyways I'm done talking err...typing I mean. So start reading below. ^.^**

* * *

That night, as Bel was setting up that mattress, Yutaru arrived.

"I asked you on the note if you could tell me your name, so, what is it?" Yutaru asked as she sat down on the mattress.

"The prince's name is Belphegor or Bel for short." he replied as he sat down on the bed.

"Belphegor? That sounds so prince like...no wonder you call yourself ~the prince~" Yutaru said.

"Ushishishishi, nope, I'm a real prince." He replied.

"Then why don't you have a last name? You're from a royal family aren't you?" She asked.

"The prince killed his family. It's that simple." he replied smirking.

"Oh..." she said speechless, and too shy to ask the reason.

Bel went to change leaving Yutaru still shocked, and staring at the place where he was sitting.

As Bel changed he thought...

_That peasant is really nosy. _Then he grinned. _Ushishishi, but it'll be fun...another toy to play with..._

He came out of the washroom, and saw her still staring. So, as he sat back down on the bed, he decided to stab her.

"Huh?" she said, regaining consciousness.

"Ushishishishi, the peasant was staring at the prince."

"Uh...sorry..." she said blushing. Then she looked at Bel's face and asked yet another question,

"Why do you keep your bangs down in front of your eyes?

_Damn...the peasant got my weak spot... _he thought to himself.

Bel turned away his face, and blushed in embarrassment.

"Why?" she asked, this time pouting.

"They're ugly..." he muttered softly and frowned.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"I guess..." he said.

She walked across the mattress and gently brushed up his bangs.

"They're beautiful." she gasped as she stared at Bel's eyes. They were violet at the top and faded through indigo to ice blue at the bottom.

"They're ugly." he said as he lowered his bangs back over his eyes.

Yutaru asked. "Why is a prince self conscious about his eyes?"

"My parents..." he said.

"Ah...so that's why you killed off your family?" she asked.

"Sort of..." he said.

"Okay then I'll make up for what your parents said. Your eyes are like a pair of crystals."

"Ushishishi, really? He asked. And you could almost see his eyes sparkle through his bangs, as he smiled brightly.

Yutaru smiled and nodded. He looked so happy compared to his usual smiles which were mutated and void of emotion. He walked towards the door and headed downstairs as Yutaru snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep. Bel came back later and looked at Yutaru, fast asleep, and he chuckled.

_She really is something... _he thought as he got into his own bed.

* * *

**And so, that was the fourth chapter. I tried to make it longer, yes, I actually read reviews, but it didn't come out very long. I hope it's okay anyway. The next chapter will, hopefully, be longer than this. Oh and I 'm nearing the end of this story. Please review and send feedback! ^.^ desu~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was so busy! I'm going to Boston soon too...and I won't be back for 2 weeks...I hope you guys won't mind. *.***

* * *

That morning, Yutaru woke herself up remembering the last mornings' experience, and not wanting to repeat it again.

"Bel!" she hissed.

He rubbed his eyes and said sleepily,

"What does the lady want?"

"Can I stay here every night starting today?" she asked.

"Fine, the lady can do what she wants, the prince doesn't care." He replied, barely paying attention.

"Oh by the way, if I leave, you can find me at the abandoned alley near the pine forest at the edge of Namimori." She said.

Then, just before 7 am she jumped out the window and left, leaving Bel fully awake and wondering, _What did I agree too? I guess I have to let her sleep overnight then..._he thought. He got dressed, and went downstairs. As he was eating breakfast, Squalo yelled,

"VOIIIIII! The boss wants us to hunt down an assassin again."

"Ushishishishi, long haired commander, which one?" Bel asked.

"VOIIII! Yutaru Homashi of course!" Squalo yelled, and Bel nearly spit out his milk.

"Stupid commander Senpai you're going to fail again." Fran said. (Monotone, obviously. ^.^)

"VOIIII! Don't call me stupid commander!" Squalo yelled.

Bel calmly said, "That's boring, The prince has better things to do."

"Boss says you have to come along, or, do you want to be killed? Levi said as he walked in.

"Fine if Xanxus says so..." Bel said pouting. Bel reluctantly got ready his knives and left with the rest of the Varia. They found the location of Yutaru and split up. Bel, decided that he would lean on a tree and wait, until,

"VOIIIII! Get your lazy self off of that tree and get moving!"

"Fine, stupid commander." Bel sighed and started walking north. Yutaru suddenly appeared out of the bushes and Fran turned his head and said,

"Fake prince-senpai, you should go catch her." Fran said. Bel threw out his knives and Yutaru turned, stunned and yelled.

"How could you! I trusted you!" And got hit in five different places down her arm. Bel's mouth dropped open surprised that he actually hit her. Then she ran off, while pulling out the knives.

"Senpai, what was that?" Fran asked.

"Nothing much..." Bel sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Never mind." Fran said and left. As the mission finished seeing that they didn't catch Yutaru AGAIN, Xanxus was fuming and ended up setting the forest on fire. When they got back to the base, Bel said,

"The prince is going out for a while." And left. _Damn, I'm getting attached to that girl..._he thought. He walked though the abandoned streets and alleys until he came to the place that Yutaru told him she stayed. (Surprisingly he remembered) Then it started raining. _What bad timing. _He thought. She was sitting in a corner and was staring at the wall in front of her. Bel crouched down next to her and muttered softly,

"I'm...sorry." She turned to look at him, tears and rain running down her face. She chuckled darkly,

"Since when did you talk in first person?" She raised an eyebrow. He held out a handkerchief taken out from his pocket and she took it. She dried her tears and face, then he asked,

"Do you forgive me?" She turned away and blushed. Then she took his hand and said

"Uh...well, I've sort of become attached to your gentle self, so I really can't say no and she hugged him. Bel sat stunned and stiff as a board as he found that she liked him back. And he softly kissed her on the lips.

"You don't mind if I join the Varia do you?" she whispered grinning.

"Ushishishi, nope." He said grinning back at her. The rain stopped and the sun peeked through the clouds. Bel and Yutaru stood up and walked towards the base.

* * *

**And that was the fifth chapter! Next chapter will be the end, I'm sorry to say. ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

**Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, it IS summer break after all. ^.~ But I know some people were waiting for my update. This is the last chapter by the way. Okay, so now let's start.**

* * *

Yutaru and Bel walked into the Varia base, and everyone turned as the door opened. Squalo wore a look of surprise.

"You caught Yutaru!" he yelled. Bel quickly stood in front of her and said,

"No, the prince didn't catch her. She wants to join the Varia."

Lussaria was the first to break the first silence the Varia had in years.

"Honey, you can call me Luss-nee-chan!" Yutaru shuddered.

"No way." She said with a glare.

"Stop harassing her, gay-senpai." Fran said. In the end, Xanxus decided she could stay. And her room was put next to Bel's, Bel's request, and Fran was kicked out of his room. Yutaru had finally found a place to take her in.

* * *

**The End!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but this is the end, you know...**


End file.
